wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowstorm the hybrid
This is KCMDragons OC, please do not use her without permission, and please don't edit this page unless there is a mistake. Appearance Snowstorm pretty much just looks like a normal SandWing, except for the fact that she is paler than most SandWings, almost white, and for the fact that her size would equal to around the size of most dragonets a half year younger then her. Snowstorm dislikes this but tries to ignore it, because she herself looks older because of how stern and emotionless her eyes seem to be. She has slightly larger eyes then a normal Sandwing but this has nothing to do with being a hybrid, and she has naturally slightly jagged Icewing looking claws, but she trims them to hide the fact that she is a hybrid. History Snowstorm was born in Burns Stronghold during the Sandwing Succesion, her father was a Sandwing, but she never knew her mother, and was never told who she was. She lived as a normal Sandwing for the first two years of her life, but she discovered early on that she could only ever exhale spurts of fire, and only in warm climates. Snowstorm ignored this, thinking it was just some sort of disability she had, maybe she was just born with not enough fire... Soon after that though, she realized how her claws looked more jagged and sharp then most other Sandwings, but she overlooked this as well. Eventually, when she had heard about the stuffed Sand/Icewing hybrid in Burns stronghold one day, she grew curious, she had never considered that there could actually be hybrids before. So she started to wonder about herself, she had read about Icewings quite a few times in many different scrollls, how they could withstand subzero temperatures, how they had sharp, jagged talons, how they could exhale frostbreath instead of fire, and how they had smooth white/blue scales like ice. Eventually Snowstorm peiced it together that she was an Icewing hybrid, and a few weeks later, at the age of two and a half, before she was old enough to make smarter decisions, she ran away, worrying she would never be accepted if anyone found out, or that Burn would give her the same fate as the other Sand/Icewing hybrid in her weirdling collection. Later, when she was almost three, she joined Blisters side because she wanted to be with other Sandwings again and was forced to become a soldier almost immediately afterwards to prove her loyalty, and becuase they needed more soldiers. Snowstorm soon found out that was actually pretty good at fighting, although she was way too young to be the best in her group. As she got older, she got better and used her training to forget about her family and friends she had left behind in her past, but started to regret running away. When she was even older, she decided that if she couldn't be loyal to her old queen, because if she tried to go back she would probably be thought of as a traitor for the rest of her life, she wanted to be a useful soldier to her new queen, so she trained as hard as she could, working her way up the rankings, and learning to conceal her thoughts so that she always looked emotionless and empty, so that nobody could ever know how worried she sometimes felt, or that someone would discover her secret. At the young age of almost 6, Snowstom became a General and loved it, she loved being able to be in control of dragons and get to plan out stratagy in war. But the more she was around Blister, the more Blister started suspecting her. Blister starting questioning her a bit, but not enough to start worrying about. Then one day when they were fighting near the Icewing border, Snowstorm was trying to breathe fire at one of her enemies, but found to her suprise that she exhaled a tiny spurt of frostbreath instead, only enough to numb the dragons leg for a few seconds. Afterwards, Blister started questioning her even more, but Snowstorm claimed that the Icewing she was fighting was the one who attacked her with frostbreath, not her. Eventually though, Blister became even more and more curious, and Snowstorm knew that she had to run away, she didn't want to, but she knew that Blister would find out soon, and if she did everyone would know, and she wouldn't be accepted or trusted anymore, they might even think she was a spy from Blazes side. So she reluctantly left again, and joined the Scorpion Den when she was 6, she liked it there, but she never felt entirely loyal to Thorn the same way she still did to Blister. A week or so after she joined was when Blister and Burn were killed and Thorn became queen. This still disappointed Snowstorm even though they weren't her queens anymore, and she thought that Blister deserved to win. After that, she has been living at the Scorpion Den as a soldier, and trying to prove her loyalty to her new queen, with her past continuously haunting her. (sorry this wasn't written very well, but I was rushing and will fix it later) Personality Snowstorm used to have a stereotypical personality, she wasn't really noticeably different from anyone else, although she was pretty smart, was born a decent fighter, and was very loyal. Her childhood changed how she was almost completely.... Snowstorm trained herself to seem almost emotionless, even though she still feels emotion, she isn't as sensitive to it as most dragons. She also became cunning in a way, not caring as much if she killed a dragon, she became like this because of how she has had to fight since she was very young, and has been so determined to prove her loyalty to the various queens she has had. She does worry a lot though, considering how determined she is to fit in, she is always very cautious about what she does and how she acts, she likes to appear threatening as well, because to her it shows that she has power over other dragons, which she has loved since she first became a general. Snowstorm the SandWing IceWing by Icyxwolf.jpg IMG 2197.JPG Trivia * Snowstorm was originally going to be called Blizzard. * Snowstorm was originally going to have a sister named Sandstorm, and may still do in the future. * Snowstorm was not originally going to be a hybrid. * Snowstorm allows her close friends to call her Storm, but she doesn't have many close friends anyway. Thanks for reading! If you have any feedback please tell me in the comments or on my wall! Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)